


Don’t forget about me

by let_me_in



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, What am I doing, it’s getting hot in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_in/pseuds/let_me_in
Summary: George got into a severe car accident. His brain gets damaged to a point where it becomes threatening to his life and he has to go through surgery. Everything seems fine after that so Dream decides to check in on him. But George treats him like a stranger...He forgot about him.(maybe extended later)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	1. |Chapter 1|

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone who found their way to this story.  
> I'm just a hobby writer with a lot going on in my personal life such as school and dealing with life's unbearable challenges. I love writing but it does happen quite often that my motivation leaves me throughout the writing progress. So fair warning right here.
> 
> But I'll try my absolute best to finish this story for you! I really do enjoy writing after all.  
> (Little side note: English is not my first language. So please excuse the few grammar mistakes that will certainly be in every story.)
> 
> I hope you find joy in my story! 
> 
> To this specific story:  
> Memory loss is a tragedy I am not familiar with. I did my fair share of research on how it all works. But if I spread some sort of fake information please tell me and I'll change it. :)  
> I got inspired from one of Skeppys pranks, actually. Where he acted like he forgot all about Bad. I immediately saw the potential for some angst. UwU  
> ...I can't believe I just UwUed on main.
> 
> -your author T

-before the car crash-

"You're such an idiot." Dreams wheeze grew louder hearing his best friend barely trying to be mad at him. He was with George and Sapnap in a call since George had just finished streaming. "You basically asked for it!" was his wheezy response while adjusting his watery eyes again. Dream was able to make out Georges Minecraft skin standing in front of him. It took him a while to notice that it wasn't just standing in front of him, but punching him. "I did not!" George stated loudly while Dream was busy trying to get away from his attacker. "You did!" He tried to parcour his way out but George had him already cornered. "Sapnap, help me!" His call for help was hopeless and was only answered with loud laughter. "Sapnap!" He tried once more but to no avail.

George had full iron armor and axe while Dream had nothing on him. It was an unfair match to say the least. "I. Did. Not." With every word came another good placed hit and his screen changed to a red hue with the words 'You Died' displayed. George had killed him. A loud groan escaped Dreams mouth in pure agony, mixed with Sapnaps laughter and Georges victory cry.

Sapnap finally calmed down and said "You two are so stupid." This caused their short friend to rage even more. "He's the stupid one! Not me!" Now it was Sapnap who had to run away from George to escape his punches. Moments like these were Dreams favorite. Where he and his friends just messed with each other without any real harm at stake, all of them laughing. Sometimes he wonders if George might actually be mad at him for messing with him, giving cheeky remarks and just toying with him in general. The fear that he'd make his friend uncomfortable to a point where he'd leave him absolutely terrified him. He'd never want George to leave him. It would be one of the worst things happening to him... George was too special for him to loose.

"Dream?" Sapnaps voice shook him out of his thoughts. He didn't notice his mind had drifted somewhere else. Well, more like 'someone' else. Dream sat up straight in his chair, restraining himself to let out an exhausted sigh. Such thoughts about his friends became way more common lately than to Dreams liking. 

"Uh, I zoned out for a sec. Sorry..." The others laughed at him wich caused Dream to smile and forget about his little debacle. "Anyways, what did you say?" Dream wanted to know what he had missed while he was zoned out. "I said that this will be clipped forever." Sapnap answered simply. It made George giggle nonetheless and holy shit, Dream almost had his heart explode. It wasn't a full on giggle. It was more like one of those cute nose exhales that made a little sound and it made his heart speed up. His hand wandered to his chest. How did that man have so much control over him with such a little gesture? He felt his heart beating, pumping more amount of blood through his veins than usual, right to his face. Dream forced himself to gain back control. He couldn't let George have that much control over him. He didn't understand why his best friend was able to make him move as if he were a marionette. The one thing he did know was that he definitely needed to get it under control. With forced steady breaths he made sure to include himself to the conversation. He didn't need his friends to catch him slipping up again. "Uh, yeah you're probably right heh." Sweat started to make it's way down Dreams face. When the fuck did it get so hot in his room?

"Well, before Dream says anything else inappropriate I better head out." George laughed. Dream clamped his hand into his shirt. He didn't know on what to concentrate. Should he calm his anxiety driven thoughts wich told him that George left because he hated him or should he better concentrate on the warm flutter in his chest when he heard George laugh? He really didn't know. "Well, I should logout as well. Bye, dude." With a short "Bye" as his only response, both of his friends logged off. Dream let his head lean against the back of his chair. He closed his eyes to sort his thoughts.

Deep breath in. Why does he always act like that when he's in a call with his two friends?  
Deep breath out. Wait... is it really with both of them?  
Deep in. No, it isn't.  
Deep out. It's not like this with Sapnap. Only with George...

He slowly opened his eyes, directly looking at his ceiling. There was a random smear right above him. It seemed to be the only interesting thing in his sight right now. He studied every inch on it. It was quite gross when he was being honest. How did that even get up there? And what even was that? "So many questions." Dream mumbled with a sigh. He got up out of his chair, walking to his bed only a few feet away and landed face down on it with a thud. A muffled groan escaped his mouth. It was always the same. Distracting himself with gaming and friends but as soon as these things stopped he was left alone. Alone in his little reality where he didn't really know where to go or what to do.

A ping interrupted his depressing thoughts. His head turned to the left, eyes landing on his charging phone right next to him. Without much movement he grabbed it to see who texted him. It was George. He sent him a clip from twitter. "It has already started lol" was attached to it. He tipped on the video, his heart melting when Georges laugh was the first thing he heard through his phones microphone. It was a clip from George's stream. Dream and Sapnap where running after George just to mess with him.

"What are you two doing here? I don't have time, I need to get back to building." George started building a super fancy storage for his home. Well, he did until the other two showed up at the end of his stream. Dreams lips curled into a smile when he saw George in his face-cam, rolling his eyes while he pearled away to escape from his chasers. "But we want love George!" A laugh escaped Dream. No matter what the joke was, Sapnap was the kind of friend you can definitely count on to mess with someone or to pull a prank. 

No matter what stupid idea would come into Dreams head, Sapnap would be there to have his back.

"Dude, wait." Sapnap said while his in-game character tried to tame a horse. It didn't took him very long surprisingly. Soon enough he was riding away on his new found friend. "Why- where did you get a saddle from?!" George asked slightly panicked, pearling away once more to make the distance bigger between them. Sapnap just laughed and speeded after his terrified friend. "I found it in a random chest." was his answer.

"That's so stupid." He heard his past self say accompanied by wheezy laughter. "You are stupid." Was Sapnaps quick response. "Now go get yourself a horse." Dream immediately got to it. Luckily he had just enough leather and a already crafted craftingbench in his inventory. Soon he had a saddle as well. George used the time Dream was taming a horse next to him by making his own saddle. But it wasn't enough time for him to tame his own horse. No matter how often he clicked on the wild animal, it didn't want to be tamed. And without having another enderpearl on him he didn't have another escape route. George let out a cry in desperation when he saw his friends come closer by the second, ready to kill him. This only caused past Dream to wheeze harder while the present him, who was laying in his bed, was just smiling the stupidest smile he has ever smiled. 

"Dream, Sapnap, stop it! This isn't fair!" His begging for mercy didn't work. "Oh George!~" They were closing in on him. There was no way for George to escape.

"Stop it! It won't let me ride it! ...wait-" George tried to take his statement back, but the other two wouldn't let him, laughing way too loudly so he couldn't redeem himself. "No, I didn't mean it like that!" Hearing George nervously laugh with an embarrassed expression on his slowly red-turning face sent Dream into a shiver. He couldn't help but think that his friends embarrassment was cute. What the hell, Clay...

The next sentence was what railed George up so much after the stream. Dream already felt his genuine smile turn into an evil smirk. "George, if you want to ride something so bad, I'm free y'know." Georges face turned a bright red, stopping dead in his tracks. "What?!" He didn't care that his friends finally catchend up to him. He was way too perplex. The clip ended with cutting off Dreams loud wheeze, Sapnaps immense laughter and George just starring at his screen, not knowing what to do. 

Dreams smirk grew even bigger than before after seeing his friends facial expression. The red hue on his cheeks was too much for him to handle right now. So before his thoughts started going crazy again, he quickly clicked away. He opened his chat with George to not leave him on read. ‘The offer still stands, you know? ;)’ After seeing his friend with that look on his face, he couldn't help but keep messing with him. The offline next to George's name turned into a online. He started to type something. Dream waited patiently. He imagined George looking at his phone the same way he looked at his screen in the clip. Cheeks red, eyes wide, trying to gulp down his embarrassment. He imagined his Adam's apple moving while he swallowed. God... what the hell was going on with him?

‘Shut up’ was Georges long awaited answer. Dream smiled while turning his phone off and letting it fall out of his hand to burry his face in his pillow. Joking around with his friends was normal. They always told each other dirty jokes. What was so different with this one?


	2. |Chapter 2|

-before the car crash-

George sat on his bed, staring at the black display of his phone. He sent one of the many clips from his stream he found on Twitter to Dream. He wanted to know desperately what was going on in his friends mind when he said that. Probably nothing at all... What the hell was wrong with Dream? Why would he say such a thing on the livestream? With his left hand he rubbed his face. He felt the heat from his cheeks. They burned like heated metal under his hand. 

He blinked once. The heat wouldn't go away. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate, he couldn't stop the burning feeling.  
He blinked a second time. A strange warmth settled into the pits of his stomach, thinking about what happened. He doesn't like it.  
He blinked again. This was too much for him. He was a mess. He needs to get a break, no matter where, just not here in this room with only his thoughts as company.

He immediately got up, getting his jacket and shoes. With only his phone and keys he leapt down the stairs, coming to a halt in front of the door of his apartment complex. The door swung open with a heavy push from George. Cold air hit his face and it felt like absolute bliss. While letting the door slowly shut itself behind him, he walked away from his apartment. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He grabbed it with his already cold hands. It was a message from Dream. Jesus, why wouldn't that man let him catch his breath?

‘The offer still stands, you know? ;)’

George stopped dead in his tracks, staring at his phone in disbelief. He could literally feel the blood rushing in his face, becoming a little lightheaded. Jesus Christ... He couldn't even feel the cold anymore. His clamped hand slowly grabbed his collar, letting the cold night-air hit his collarbone to cool down his body heat. The ground beneath his feet began to shake. Or maybe it were his knees wich began to turn into jelly. He needed to sit down...

Letting himself down on a nearby bench he typed a response with his shaky hands. It was a simple ‘Shut up’ but he wasn't able to type more than that. The heat in his body wasn't lowering and now he also started to feel this weird flutter in his stomach. He quickly put his phone away, laying it next to him on the bench, not wanting to look at it for another second. His breath piped up, sucking every last bit of air out of his lungs. This wasn't normal... Since when does a stupid joke from a friend cause such severe reactions? Friend... For some reason that word in combination with Dreams name didn't feel right. George shook his head. He tried desperately to calm himself down, ignoring the stupid flutter when he thought of Dream which made him feel wanted and safe. While shutting his eyes and holding both his arms close to his chest he tried to think about anything but his faceless friend. But he just couldn't. His soothing voice, affectionate teases and stupid teakettle-laugh found the way back into his head, holding onto his brain as strong as they could. George slowly opened his eyes. What was going on with him...? Why couldn't he get Dream out of his head. Was he...

A wave of goosebumps ran over his entire body. No. He could not allow himself to admit to something like that. That simply wasn't possible that he was feeling- and towards Dream? No. Never. 

This had to change. With one fluid motion he was up from the bench and on his way to the next best bar. Alcohol seemed like the only solution to forget about this. So there he was, entering a bar, already downing a freshly ordered shot. The burn down his throat was nothing compared to the burning in his heart, so he downed some more. His mind finally started to get foggy, clouding all the thoughts of Dream who was living in his head rent free for the past weeks. A deep sigh came over his lips. He was a disaster. With a hand gesture he made it clear he wanted another one. The pretty bartender handed him his seventh one, accompanied with a sympathetic look. George ignored it. He didn't want sympathy. He simply wanted to forget. So down the burning liquid went. 

It felt like swallowing hot wax. But in a good way. George really didn't care anymore. He was finally able to forget the stupid pounding of his heart whenever he thought of Dream. Even in his drunken state he didn't want to admit his possible feelings for his friend. He just couldn't risk it. He didn't need all this drama mixed with him admitting to it, so he didn't. With a loud sigh he played with the shot glass in front of him. What now? "Shitty day?" A warm voice across from him asked. George lifted his head to see the bartender who also gave him the shots currently wiping a beer glass clean. "Very." Even though it was a short response, it was clear that he was drunk. "Want to talk about it?" George did what others would call 'checking out'. The man in front of him had a dark tan, slight stubble around his skin and his dark hair slicked back into a man bun, sides short. His gaze went from his face to his arms. His sleeves were rolled up, showing off his forearms. On them were his veins showing, traveling down to his hands. He had a firm grin on the glass with his one hand. The other hand held a towel, firmly rubbing the wet glass. George would be disgusted by himself for how obviously he starred at the man in front of him. But drunken George didn't care. Why should he? It was distracting him from Dream and that's the only thing he wanted right now. 

He heard a throaty laugh breaking through his barriers. Looking up again, he saw the man smiling knowingly at him. The drunken blush on his cheeks turned into a full on red, lips turning into a shy and goofy grin. 

"I'm David." The bartender said, putting down the glass and throwing the towel over his shoulder so it would lay on top if it, not needing to hold it anymore. George could sense that he sparked David's interest. And David certainly sparked his as well. "I'm George." The goofy smile wouldn't go away. Just like the desire to stare a bit more at the man in front of him. "Well, pleased to meet you, George." David leaned against the bar counter, crossing his arms while letting his gaze go over the brunette brit. It send a shiver down Georges spine. "You're really puhretty" mumbled George. Yep, he was definitely drunk. 

David laughed and it made Georges heart speed up. His goofy grin turned into a shy smile. Their eyes met again. David's smile grew warmer and so did Georges cheeks. This was a new experience for George. He wasn't normally the type to do such a thing. But he was drunk, so who cares. 

After a few more moments filled with George embarrassing himself to make David laugh, the bartender needed to get back to his job. George kept his eyes on him, not wanting their talk to be over already. Sometimes David looked over to him, catching him stare and happily smiling to himself. There were other bartenders who George ordered another drink from. Not a shot this time, but still something with alcohol of course. He was only able to take a few sips before his stomach started to feel weird. George felt a weird substance shoot up his throat. He clapped his hand in front of his mouth, trying to hold it back. With swaying steps he tried to find the bathroom. Luckily, it was right next to the bar. When David looked back at the now empty seat and a figure rushing into the restroom, he gestured to one of his colleges to cover him. He hurried after George and saw him in one of the empty stalls, hanging over the toilet seat. A worried expression started to form on his face. He kneeled down next to George, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" George looked at him. "Yeah." He hid his face in his elbow. This was so embarrassing. "Hey, it's okay. I'll stay here to help you." George looked up at the man in front of him. He was even prettier up close. "A- ugh, are you shure?" With most of the the alcohol out of his stomach George started to use his brain again. A little at least. "Yeah, my coworkers got me covered." His eyes were full of kindness, all reserved for George right this moment. George nodded despite feeling really embarrassed. "Sorry." he said ashamed. David's hand went from his shoulder to his back, rubbing it soothingly up and down. George happily leaned into the touch. "Let's get you cleaned up, come on." David's hand found it's way around George, holding him secure while helping him up. George leaned onto him for support, enjoying the closeness. He smelled really nice... Just now it showed how much taller he was than George. Not as tall as Dream, but still. George closed his eyes, shooing his friend out of his brain. Right now he wanted to concentrate on David, not on Clay.

They went through a door behind the bar, entering the staff room. In the room was a couch where David let George down again. George whined at the loss of touch, getting more and more tired by the second. David chuckled, grabbing something from a little desk before sitting down next to him. "C'mere, George." He gladly did, scooting closer to him. David grabbed his face, gently lifting it so he would have a good reach. Georges heart started to flutter. His hands felt taught on is soft skin, but his touch was the gentlest touch he had ever felt. It made his insides melt. 

Would Dreams hand feel the same? Or would he be even gentler, holding George close. 

George started to imagine Dream sitting in front of him instead of David. It railed him up, feeling the heat and flutter coming back. He quickly tried to concentrate on David again, his gentle wipes with the tissue in is hand. But it was too late. Dream found his way back into his head. George groaned annoyed, catching David off guard. "What? Too close?" David asked, backing up a little. Now George felt bad. "No... not at all." He started to get control back over his voice. It sounded a little steadier now. "My head just won't shut up." George leaned forward, wanted to feel the warmth of another body again. David let him rest on his shoulder. He put his hand in Georges hair, stroking soothingly through it. George gave a pleasant noise from him to signal David not to stop. The man smiled, holding the cute stranger in his arms. "Let me guess, trying to forget someone specific?" David was bartender, he knew all the different reasons why people got drunk. He started to get really good at guessing the reason why people came to his workplace. He was almost alway right. 

George nodded in shame. Guild swept through his heart. "'M sorry..." David sighed, still playing with his hair. "It's okay. I get it." George lifted his head from David's shoulder, looking up at him. He was so close... and so fucking pretty. "You do?" His interest was peaked, wanting to know if he was feeling a similar feeling as he was towards Dream. 

David nodded, not stopping to stroke Georges hair. "Yeah. I also drowned myself in alcohol when I couldn't get someone very special out of my head." George looked at him with wide eyes. David thought it was really cute. "Who was it?" David laughed a little, exhaling through his nose. "A very good friend of mine. But it was quite some time ago." 

"How did you get over it?" Maybe David had a solution for him to get over Dream. "Definitely not alcohol." Was his smug answer, accompanied by a boop on the smaller ones nose. George frowned, quickly back to his smile. David laughed at the man in his arm. He absolutely adored the moment they shared. Knowing it will probably end soon and not coming back again. He wanted to draw him closer, showing him he'd be better than the person he was thinking about. But he knew he couldn't do that. George would most likely go with it if he did the first move, but it wouldn't be honest. David doesn't want to take advantage of Georges drunken honesty and vulnerability. So he made his decision.

"Listen George, you're really sweet and I would love to get to know you more." With his free hand he pushed a little strand of hair back to it's place, going alongside Georges face. It caused the smaller one to look at him lovingly, a shy smile plastered on his face. "But this isn't the way." He finally put his hand out of Georges hair, hand a little sore rom all the soothing. The brunette winced at the loss of the comfort, wanting David to keep playing with his hair. David pushed him a little away. George looked at him confused and a little hurt. "We can continue this when you are sober and know what you're doing." David smiled at him sweetly. The strong feeling of guild washed over George, so he nodded. "I'll get you a bottle of water and a taxi to drive you home." And with this David stood up, leaving George alone on the couch.

A few minutes later both stood outside the bar. George looked at the bottle and money in his hand. He got both from David. He met such a considerate guy tonight who he's leaving now. Why was he being such an idiot? He wanted desperately for David to wrap his arms around him again, stroking through his hair to make him forget about Dream entirely. But he know that would be unfair to the both of them, he knew that. So he pushed his need for comfort away and turned to David to say goodbye. When he looked at him though, he couldn't get a word out. David smiled, stepping closer to him. He held a little piece of paper towards him. George took it, unsure of what to say. Before he could think about it any longer David closed in on him, giving him a short but sweet kiss on the cheek. George was absolutely baffled, face completely red. 

"Call me if you remember me tomorrow." David winked at him and got back inside, ready to proceed his job as bartender. George quickly got into the taxi, tightly gripping the piece of paper.


End file.
